


The Rockstar Dream

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: This wasn't the course Dan thought his life was going to run but maybe it's not so bad.





	The Rockstar Dream

A phony.

A phony was the first thing I felt like. Then self loathing, a little regret, as Arin kneeled down in front of me. A beautiful dark blue velvet ring box with a silver ring. Simple yet breathtaking

I hated myself for ever doubting him.

I can't remember the stomach churning shock I felt when I held that stupid pink stick with those stupid pink lines. Those two stupid lines.

I burst into tears and Arin's face starts to fall, making me feel no better.

"What the fuck is my life right now?" I say through sobs.

I fall back onto the couch, crying into my hand. Arin's hand laying softly on my back .

"Danny. Hey, Danny. I'm sorry... I thought... I thought you wanted this" Arin says quietly, confused and a little wounded.

I lean into Arin.

"No. I'm sorry. I've been such an awful fucking partner. I've been lieing to you"  
I cry quietly.

Arin is silent for a while, still quite confused.

"Is there someone else?" Arin says in a sad little voice.

My heart throbs. Whether Arin would ever admit it or not, I leaving him for some hot girl was always his biggest fear espicially early on and leaving him for a guy would've hurt in a very particular way.

Truth is Arin had wanted this relationship much longer than Dan did. Years before Dan would even start thinking of him in a romantic way. Almost 4 whole years of looking past Arin until one day it hit him like a train and he started to actually look at him head one. Seeing things through rose colored lens.

Things changed after that.

Things changed for the better but it was still so damn hard for Dan. He couldn't even explain it. He tried to push the emotions out of his heart but when he found out that Arin was deeply in love with him, he broke with no resistance. Desperately kissing alone in the office late one night. For a while their relationship was secret until jealousy forced them out of the wood works.

Dan didn't mind the casual flirtatious fan but with Arin it was different. After snapping a little too loudly about some guy for putting the moves on Arin at a convention, things were hard to keep under wraps from there with all the rumors but Dan took it in stride and owned up to it listing in a lengthy instragram picture about all the reasons he inevitably fell for Arin.

I feel like that was the moment Arin stopped looking over his shoulder for the day I would ´come to my senses´ and realized I had misinterpreted my emotions.

Our relationship was very steady but Arin was so goddamn patient and kind. Always walking and talking me through things when I got uncomfortable espicially during sex.

From first kiss to moving in, Dan felt so horribly inadequate. Berating himself when he would fail to hold Arin's hand in public or simply kiss him on the mouth causally.

Arin always shrugged it off but Dan could see how it dissapoints him but he'd never admit it.

In reality, Dan lived in fear. Arin realizing that Dan just wasn't worth all the trouble.

Of his fans not seeing him as a sex god or not taking his songs because he was coming home to a man every night. When he thinks of writing a song about a guy, he can't feel his fucking legs.

Now that fear had only gotten stronger because he can't prance around on a stage pretending to be a sex god when he's obviously pregnant.

"I'm pregnant" I say, retracting myself from Arin's arms.

Arin's eyes widen looking at Dan. He's at a lost for words.

"Is it mine?" Arin says, on the verge of tears.

"Of course! I would never..." I reply desperately.

"I didn't tell you cause I wasn't sure I was even gonna keep it cause if I decided not to I'd save you the greif. This isn't the life I dreamed of, Arin. A rockstar! Aren't I too hold to have kids anyway. God, Arin, sometimes I wonder why you even stay around. I love you Arin but I never thought of being a married man or having children" I cross my arms, looking away.

More silence until I feel a hand on my arm.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Arin asks.

I lean back slowly.

"Do you really wanna marry me?" I ask back in a hushed tone.

"Yes"

I look back to the ring box on the coffee table.

"Yes..." I whisper too.

He kisses me softly on the lips.

"I love you and I'll love you for a very long time. I just don't question that."

A pause and a far off glance.

"How pregnant are you?" He asks.

"About a month" I say.

He takes my hands in his.

"Your not doing this alone..." he says simply.

Arin violently smooches me on the cheek.

I giggle.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. Not being continued.


End file.
